Nonsense
by Lei-Lei Kon
Summary: My second fluffy humor fic I posted that isn't KaiRei. EnriqueRei to be exact, and it's as what the title says, "Nonsense". Enrique has a normal, daily life...until this certain day encounters him! How should he react? Please RR!


**Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **Okay, I'm putting this up here because I just want to! XD Like the title says, this is pure nonsense, trust me, maybe it's not even worth reading! But if you have the time to spare and the patience to read, then, why not? I'm not the one stopping you! Go on, read if you want, but then again, I _waaaaaarrrrnnnneeeeddd_ you!!!

**_Disclaimer: _**_Never owned Beyblade, never own Beyblade, never will own Beyblade. =nods= But I do own my fanarts, yes, and my fanfics. So those who want fanarts by me, you can e-mail me! n.n =nods= And those who wanna request, if I could draw it, heck with it! But you'll have to pay me with another fanart or if you want, send me some real cash, in that case maybe I could do a poster-size—okay okay just joking…and I'm off my point. -.-_

**  
  
Nonsense**

This pretty much explains my life in summary, doesn't it? Practically I didn't have anything to do in my life that was _actually_ **_not_**boring, except chasing girls all day, but that one's not really exciting so…nope, can't think of one. Home studying didn't help at all either, as I _hate_ staying at home! I can't understand people literally staying at home just watching TV or whatever, I mean, how could they do that?! Maybe it's not just in my lifestyle, I guess. But anyhow, this is the way I lived—pure nonsense.

But never did I think that _just _one day could change it all….

Okay, just got up from bed. According to the wall clock it's…seven. Wait did I read right? I rub the back of my hand on my turquoise blue eyes and try to clear out my blurry vision.

Man, _seven_?! Holy shit how did I wake up so _early_?! Alright that's it I'm going back to sleep.

…

Aaargh, I can't sleep! Is there heaven, why can't a decent guy like me have some sleep, it's too damn early and my brain cells aren't even working yet! I'm a growing boy and I need **sleep**!

…

Well whining and wailing here won't help—I kind of figured out, so…there's no other choice but to wake up, freshen up and greet everybody a great good morning. Fweh.

Reluctantly I push away the apple-green mattress and sit up, running my hand along my forever-shabby blonde hair. Hmm, now that I mention it, no matter how much gel I put on this stupid hair it would still come out slovenly, and if I am _really_ in a bad hair day it would be somewhat…icky. I wonder why's that? But back to the point, I need to get to my personal necessities now, thank you.

I walk over to the dresser and gaze at myself upon the mirror. Geez, why did God made me so darn handsome?! Not bragging but, I _am_ handsome, girls couldn't even get enough of it! I reach out for the comb but my hand stops midway. Never mind—never straightens up anyway. I turn around and head for the wash room.

There, from the bathroom, after doing some personal things I'm now standing in front of my extensive choice of clothes. Sure I'm rich and a boy but that doesn't mean boys don't go on shopping like girls do, right?!

…What to wear…?

_Ring, ring!_

Fucking celphone! "Yo Oliver what's up? So early, you're already awake?"

"I have my cooking lessons today—you know, training novices…"

"I know I know, so, what's the deal? Why'd ya call?"

Oliver seems to be quite happy. I wonder why…. "Did you know that Rei entered my class? I asked him why, since I know that he's already a professional at this, and he only replied that he wanted to learn to cook French food. Weird huh?"

I scratch my head in confusion as my eyes are still trying to pick an attire while my ears are listening to Oliver's babbling. I whisper a 'yes' when he asked me about…something. _Aarghhh! _I can't remember, and whatever that was, it'll just have to wait.__

"Really?! Thanks Enrique I knew you'd go!" Oliver exclaims as I rummage through different polo shirts. Go? What go? Go where? Huh? Okay I'm confused.

"What go?"

I hear Oliver sighing a breath of slight annoyance, I don't how I sensed it, don't ask. "You're not paying attention, aren't you?" I hesitate of course, he might think that I'm not liking his company. He lightly giggles and mutters another sentence, "You just agreed to go here at Paris, with Rei and I!"

WHAT?!!?

"Well gotta go, the students are here—oh wait, wait!"

There are seconds of silence, until a person speaks from the other line. "Hello…? Enrique?"

I raise my eyebrow. This is _definitely_ not the French's voice, and definitely not his accent. "Yes this is me… Oliver?" I ask, just making sure if I'm wrong or not. The other person chuckles and I can hear him muttering something in French to another character. Oh crap now I become the talk of the town whatever they are talking about, since how much I love running away is as much how I have no idea what French is that even the phrase "Bon jour" I don't know the meaning.

"Nope, not Oliver," he finally admits, yes it was a he, and I know since his voice's deeper than mine to say the least. "It's Rei."

Oh. Rei. Well, that was unexpected, I think…but in one point…nah, forget it.

"I just wanted to say hello! Oh, while you're there, can you bring me some souvenir? I kinda forgot to buy some when we stopped there, remember? I'll pay you if you want."

Souvenir? Rei's a collector? "You collect mementos?" I speak out my thought.

"Well kind of…I buy a souvenir for every place that I've gotten into, and yeah, memory loss, forgot to buy one back at Rome."

Oh. This is kind of interesting. "Okay I'll buy you a souvenir. What's in it for me though? Not cash, I already have enough of those, if I wanted more I would've asked my butler instead."

Silence for a while. Maybe Rei's thinking of what he would give in return. I marvel too.

_Hmm…. _

It's almost a minute before he finally utters something again. "Surprise. Just go, you'll like this I promise." I can hear Oliver's voice in the background—complaining and reprimanding him to stop the nonsense and proceed with their lesson, since they have no time for celphones—

Oh. I immediately cease the conversation and end the call, sighing deeply and I throw frustratingly the unknowing device to the bed mattresses. First, the forever bad hair day and now, France promenade! What could make it worse?! I glance at the celphone as if blaming it for all the bad things that has been happening today.

Which struck me. "_FUCK_ I forgot to ask which goddamned souvenir Rei wanted! Curse you Tornatorre!" And yes I do. But no time to admonish myself, I have to get to France as soon as possible—I know Oliver and he's not quite as patient as he appeared to be, it's only he's front and he'd _hate_ to wait even for only a good fifteen minutes.

I glance back and forth at the hanged outfits. Nothing decent. I look at one and imagine myself in it, then I shake my head. Nope not good, another one please, and the same process repeats with me disapproving all along. Heck, since when did I became so picky with clothes?! Maybe hanging out with girls for a **long** time can have that effect on you, maybe.

Then my turquoise orbs find its way into one of the outfits I have that I didn't notice before. Black with yellow piping vest, reaching just above the knee, partnered with a very clingy white tee-shirt and a loose, black pants with yellow linings at the sides. Sure it was simple, yet it has that…_charm_ that will make you stare at whoever will be wearing it, at least, that's what I think.

And besides…black appears to be one of Rei's color fetish—wait I did not just think…okay gotta go find a souvenir!

My eyes glare through the window, observing different diminutive things inside a store. I'm currently standing in a souvenir shop here in Rome, having the many options of buying a souvenir, but the real question is, _which one_? It stops in front of a small 'Tower of Pisa' and I…well I pretty much didn't do anything but ignore the curious glances that I get from people passing behind me.

If I were Rei, what would I like? Cats, maybe?

Finally, not satisfied with the display outside, I enter the shop. I push open the glass doors and step in.

It was a small store, lined with shelves of different contents. There are a few people inside here with the same intention as mine, of course, _buying_, unless someone will try to steal something or whatever. I pass through the different shelves, analyzing each and every memento until I pass _that_ one.

I pick it up, examining.

_This is perfect!_

A White Tiger plushie holding a placard 'I went to Italy' words on it and the stuffie was situated on its container, a sort of box with the Leaning Tower of Pisa as its stand.

_Isn't it perfect?_

I examine the price. …I can afford it. Costly but I can. I can no matter how expensive it is anyway.

_Too perfect…._

But I wonder what Rei will give to me in return? Maybe he won't expect me buying him an expensive item that he might not accept this…. Oh well then I won't tell the exact price!

I took the item in my arms and proceed to the cashier, a woman in her middle ages but with a gentle face. I grin at her and she smiles back, then I hand the item for wrapping. I distinctly ask for a blue wrapper, that is, with a black ribbon. After she had wrapped it beautifully which only took mere seconds—to my surprise too—she puts it in a paper bag and I hand the money to her. She's still smiling at me.

"Buying this for your girlfriend?" she asks, typing the price on the machine. I sense my blood rise to my cheeks—Enrique Tornatorre, embarrassed?!

"Uh, no, just for a boy friend—er I mean a friend that is a boy," I excuse the last part, she may get the wrong impression that's why. She smiles even more and transfers the paper bag to me.

"Well I hope for the best," she comments and I nod thankfully at her, my face still flushing and I scamper to outside as fast as I can.

What did she mean by that?

…Don't tell me she's assuming that I'm…oh okay wait, wait a minute! I _cannot_ believe that someone mistook me for…that. I am not…that. I. Am. Not. No use fretting over it nevertheless. I glance at the dark blue paper bag and a smile creeps to my face—maybe going over to Paris isn't such a bad idea for today.

Only a few hours and I'm already here in front of Oliver's mansion, waiting at his gate. I didn't ask for any assistance from our household anymore since I can take care of myself—of course, I'm already sixteen!

Hey Oliver I know how much you hated waiting well you know what, _ME TOO!_ Damn where the heck's everyone?! I've been standing here for like almost fifteen minutes already and no one has even opened the gate for me or something. I clench my fists in impatience, frustration, restlessness and all those other long words meaning _upset_! One minute longer and I promise I'm going to explode.

…

"AAAARRRRGHHH Oliver open up it's Enrique!!!" I bombard from outside the house, creating a commotion from in front of his gate. I shake the hell out of the railings and I shout once more. You could tell it as 'freeing your soul', I'm totally letting my soul free now, I am _not _happy and I'm going to break down this gates if no one….

"Enrique don't destroy my gate!" I hear Oliver's shout from inside his mansion and I almost release a sigh of relief, well, _almost_, until I see that Oliver _isn't_ inside his mansion and is running towards this direction.

Fuck this world!

"What are you doing _there_?! Aren't you supposed to be in **here**?" I ask gesturing for his mansion. He chuckles annoyingly and I glare at him, so, he finds the situation funny, well it wouldn't be funny anymore when I'll…stop, stop, _STOP!!!_ Control!

Oliver chuckles once more before stuttering with his words. "We were just finished with the lesson. C'mon Enrique it's only two in the afternoon, and Rei and I came back from the restaurant."

Speaking of Rei…I finally notice him. He's standing behind Oliver and was smiling gently, and I know I shouldn't be saying this about a guy, but god he's damn beautiful—that's only a compliment. Yup only a compliment…. His ebony hair's untied and is flowing loosely behind him, swaying with the mild breeze and his golden eyes are glowing with buoyancy. Though his outfit is just a simple blue Chinese attire, it still made him look…I dunno, great? But enough about him.

I glare at Oliver. "You want me to go here and here I am, now what?"

Rei walks up to me, "Where's the souvenir?"

I almost blush but I manage to control the blood flow this time, handing Rei the dark blue paper bag I'm currently clutching. He smiles and nods a small 'thank you' before saying something to Oliver in French. There they go again! Hello, I'm Italian? Won't they go with something that everyone will understand?

Oliver giggles suspiciously as I catch him frequently glancing at me. Why? Is there something on my face?

"C'mon let's go inside," Oliver offers, opening the gate with the electronic code as its lock. Rei follows and I am behind him, staring at the ground as we are walking.

I don't know, but my mind seems so blank and thoughtless at the moment….

…

"Please, sit down." Huh? What? …Oh. We're already at the living room, and Oliver's telling us that we can sit at the couch…okay. I shrug my shoulders and sit casually, as I usually do—legs slumped sluggishly, head laid carelessly on the headrest, arms hanged loosely beside my head. I watch as Rei do the same, I mean, sit down on the couch, not likely the way I did still he _really_ does what I did, sitting down, right?

Ahem…is it me or the distance between the Chinese and me seems rather…er, unusually close? Not to mention disturbing. Oh, and confusing. Hmm….

"Er…" Oliver mumbles, slightly chuckling. Why?? What's so funny? "I'm gonna get Gustav, you two wait here, be right back…" he mumbles in a whisper, and I swear, I can see him smirk a little while he turns away. What the hell are you thinking again, Bollinger?! I'm going to kick your sorry ass if you still won't—okay he's gone…I really have to control my grouchiness these past days….

…This is getting quite uncomfortable…I know I shouldn't say this, but I don't like staying with Rei alone…. Damn it! How long are you gonna take there, a year?!

"I remembered, I haven't opened the souvenir yet," Rei starts a conversation, and I turn my gaze to him, and I found him smiling at me. Hot, hot!!! Shit, why am I getting embarrassed?! It's only Rei! I avert my view away from him, attempting to conceal my now-annoying-reddened face. Grr.

My ears hear a sound of paper crimping against solid, and I move my azure blue eyes to examine…seeing Rei's hands pulling out the blue item wrapped in a black ribbon. Oh holy crap! Please don't think I'm hitting on you, aherm, 'cause that's not true…no I really don't, in fact I even don't have any intention, no I don't! Well convincing myself won't work anyway.

"Do you have psychic powers?" Rei jokes, setting the wrapped object near his outfit, and seriously, the colors are almost the same…. He snickers and starts unwrapping it. Help, judgement day oncoming….

I hide my face in my hands. I don't want to know his reaction! He might assume I think of him of some sort of a faggot that I'm buying him girly things or something. Plush toys aren't girly…are they? If they are…ahhhh I really need a grave now, shovel please!

"You _do_ **have** psychic powers!!!"

What? I glance at him and see him grinning insanely like a kid that got his own video game company for Christmas. He's clutching the Italian White Tiger plushie firmly within both of his hands, fingers trailing smoothly over its gentle fur. I see, he notices the placard the plush toy's grasping and he wonders at the unknown message it conveys. I sweat drop.

"I thought you know how to speak several languages…" I comment noticing the sudden change of his expression. He smiles once again.

"I can but I have a bit of a problem with Italian."

Those golden eyes…asking me if I could help. I don't know how I recognized, it just, well, I just did. I shrug my shoulders as his hands continue caressing its white synthetic fur. "It says 'I went to Italy'."

He repacks the whole item and places them again in the paper bag. He seems to be quite satisfied…I hope. I don't want him to hate what I bought, I had a hard time looking for it! At least, he doesn't…and I'm glad he didn't.

"You look so happy."

Huh?! Out-of-the-blue he suddenly speaks up and my mouth is left to hang open at his unexpected outburst, and his smile never fades as he turns away…I like it. I mean, the smile. Er, not _his_ smile, just the smile. No, really, only the smile, I like smiling so yeah, only the smile, _not **his** _smile, no, nope, not, and now I will just sit here quietly and wait for Oliver to come back…which I hope is soon….

"How's Rosette and Bianca?"

Again, another started conversation, with me remained with my mouth hanging open from surprise. I couldn't find words to speak up, it's as if my senses would stop whenever he speaks, angelic voice echoing in my mind—ahem. I faintly nod my head to gesture 'They're fine' and to end the discussion at the same time. Please, I just want Mr. Artsy Chef to come back and get this whole shenanigan to end.

"How's Italy?"

Rei never gives up, does he? Again I nod, not really intending to mean anything, just for him to get the picture that I'm not in the mood for a talk.

"How's Amphilyon?"

Really, you _are_ persistent little kitty…according to Oliver…at least that's the way in which he describes this Chinese. I nod once more, and hopefully he _now_ gets the idea.

"Did you know Kai and I broke up?"

No, and really Rei I don't have any intention—**what**?! Rei and Kai…?! Were they a couple in the first place?! Oh man I'm getting confused again. Rei and Kai…broke up???

"It's just two weeks ago when we separated…" I hear him mumble, his voice already getting slightly shaky. Is he…is he going to break down on me?! No no no— "I don't know why…as far as I can remember, I never did anything wrong to make him…_not_ love me anymore…. Tell me Enrique, am I a bad person…?"

Of course you aren't! You never are! It's Kai who has the problem not you! Can't you see Rei, that asshole has been a bad person even from just the beginning. Even when we first met him, I can already tell he brings bad news in everywhere he go and now I just confirmed that he's really a big jerk all along. Now if you could excuse me I have some Russian reject to clean up.

"Enrique…?"

Oh. Ehr. Uh…I forgot, I haven't spoken up yet. "N-n-no…! You're not…"

"Then tell me, why did Kai hate me? Why did he break up with me? Why…??"

Rei please don't ask me those questions…it's really confusing me, I also don't know the answers—

Tight embrace. He suddenly hugs me as if I was his lifeline. What? What is this strange feeling? When I came back to my senses I notice that my arms have already embraced him back. What?! When did that happen…? I can feel my chest becoming wet…and see the kitten breaking down on me, drenching my shirt with his tears. Please, Rei…don't do this to me, I'm as confused as you are…. "I really thought he loved me…"

Don't speak to me, I won't help. It will only make you feel worse….

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"Rei! Stop talking!" I order him, shocking the hell out of him. He looks at me with those pitiful golden eyes, losing my sanity…. I just want to shake him and tell him he's an unutterably complete idiot for losing himself in someone who doesn't deserve him…like what's happening to me now…. I couldn't help but gaze back into those golden pools, my azure eyes sinking into them, gluing them together. I have to stop this stupid thoughts….

_But I cannot…._

My head moves down, noticing his partly opened reddish lips, as if welcoming me, and I can't control myself anymore. My lips about to meet his, I hope that he doesn't hate me after this—

"Got you!!!"

**What**?! What the hell—

A flash of light. My eyes close reflexively against the sudden reaction, and when I open them again, adjusting to the light, boy was I ever in the shock of my life.

People are staring at me, grinning like idiots. Yes, _people **are**. _There's more than one. Sure, there's Rei who's still embracing me, but I notice him smiling now. What the hell? And there's Oliver waving a camera and appearing to have won a battle or something. Oh…and there's worse, yes, _worse_.

Robert and Johnny. Standing there, smirking, Johnny's hand placed in a manner as if saying, "You're toast!" And I think I really am toast when I witness who the other people are.

Tyson, Max, Kenny. The BladeBreakers. And Kai, damn it! Though I really notice that the other teams are here as well, I don't care.

**What the hell are they _all_ doing here?!**

I push away Rei and he chuckles annoyingly. "What the fuck's happening?!"

Oliver walks up to me and hands me something, some sort of a picture. I turn it around and I almost killed the shit out of the French. It's a picture of me and Rei, about to kiss. FUCK!!!

"You're so stupid," Oliver utters, patting me on the head. "You forgot it's your birthday today!"

I soooooo did not—oh wait I did. I'm seventeen today, fuck!

Rei suddenly kisses me on the cheek and hurries up beside Kai. Huh?? What?? B-But I thought….

"The kiss was the payback for the souvenir. Oh, and I was just kidding," Rei teases, hugging the slate-haired Russian who embraces back. "You know, for fun. Besides you fell for it! And Oliver got the proof…hehe…."

Shit!!! So all of this was just a set-up!? I hate all of you!!!

"I was right on one thing too," Robert announces, turning all set of eyes on him. "That Enrique's love isn't really for a girl. Girls are just his playthings. And Rei proved it."

I can feel my anger increasing now…curse you!!! Curse you to hell and back!!!

"**Gotcha**!!!"

What did I tell you? One stupid day and my life was ruined. Well, ruined in one way or another…anyway what had happened next…I wasn't really angry for what they did, I could accept it, it's not such a big deal to me now anyhow. After all that I forgave them, they said sorry, they must've realized how _wrong_ they tricked me, and Rei and Oliver and other chefs cooked for us several dishes. Celebration, partying, until everybody was tired and went home.

After that day, it seemed as if my life was just then, back to normal. But later I found out that it's not anymore. Everytime my mind goes back to that day, the way things happened to that day, I always find myself wondering…

_What happened?_

And then after all that I would remember is how Rei looked so stunning, beautiful and so pleasant. How he speaks, voice so enchanting, and his smile, how he smiles so gently….

Then I realize, what I did to Rei wasn't just a sudden reflexive movement. It was real. Very real. I wanted to do that, and again, and again…. I want to embrace him once more and just not let him go. I want to touch his raven hair again, brushing my fingers within it this time. I want to sink into those golden pools once again….

Then I realize…I've already fallen in love. In love with someone I can never reach. Because he already has another one.

Then maybe I should just wait and wait and wait…but I will never give up on him. I will wait even if it takes an eternity to wait for him….

There, my life has changed really. Now I find myself always longing for him, always thinking about him, always wishing and dreaming that what if all that happened wasn't a joke…and just be real? I know it's impossible…

_But I will never give up._

Walking alone in Rome, I search for my friend's business. Or more of my father's friend's son's business. It's just the same.

Two years. It's been two years since that little 'joke'. I'm already nineteen and studying college in a good school in England. I've given up Beyblading but I haven't given up on Amphilyon. He's still with me whenever I go. Oliver, Johnny, Robert and I are all studying in the same school, and will probably end up with the same jobs—just staying in the house taking care of different businesses of our fathers. Geez what a stupid work for a lifetime.

We're still friends with the other teams, especially the BladeBreakers. They too, have already stopped Beyblading since we're too old for it anyway, but the bond still never breaks.

I stopped in front of a shop—how could I forget this store? I peek inside and notice it's still the same woman who had wrapped that white tiger souvenir. Well, I guess I could buy myself a souvenir before I go back to England tomorrow.

I step inside, making the bells ring. The lady smiles at me and I grin back, then I begin the search.

Nope, nope, nope…. "Gah I couldn't find anything!!!"

"Will this do?"

Huh? A voice somewhat familiar broke my thoughts and I turn around. A White Tiger plushie. Damn, another shock of my life.

Rei.

Standing in his physique of seventeen years, clutching the white tiger item. I couldn't help but gawk and my mouth's left to open in a surprise, what the?

"What are you doing here, Rei? Why are you in Rome?" I ask, mouth still opened in a shock.

"I began another travel around the world. It's kinda a hobby," he admits, smiling. God, his smile is so much more charming than I remembered it used to be….

I wonder again. "What about Kai?"

"Kai?" he questions, and his smile fades and replaced with a frown. Stupid Enrique, you shouldn't have asked him…. "I forgot to tell you, we really broke up this time. It's been seven months. It's not so bad anymore…besides we still stayed as friends."

They broke up? But why? What could possibly have gotten wrong with someone like Rei?

"…I'm the one who broke up with him," he answers as if he had read my mind. Then…

"Why?"

Rei smiles again. Damn myself, only a simple movement and I already find myself in complete bliss. "Because I discovered I love someone else."

Oh god now he loves someone else. But I still won't give up on you Rei, not even a lifetime….

"I realized…after what I did to you, it was wrong. And to tell you frankly, I've always been guilty of it. I know, because you never knew that it was _me_ who planned our little scheme…"

"You?! But it doesn't matter. It was way past. Two years, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I know that, but I can't help it." He pauses for a while, but later resumes on speaking. "I don't know why I planned that though, it's like, I just want to. Then I realized…it really does has a reason."

…

"Because I wanted to let you know at the time that I like you, and I just couldn't. And after everybody has appeared, I couldn't anymore, and I never had any more chance to let you know how I really feel. Until now…"

"…You don't know how much I feel the same Rei."

His eyes widens with shock, I think he was surprised at what I had said. I can't believe it, I finally said it! Patience does pay off after all. He instantly embraces me and presses his face against my chest, crying his heart out. I embrace him back.

Love. Couldn't express it any stronger than that.

This time, it's his turn to do the first move, he unexpectedly pushes himself up, using my body as support and kisses me on the lips. I return the kiss and we both end grinning at each other, at last, finding solace with each other. I invite him to our house to have some more introductions to each other, and walking towards the door, we meet the woman at the counter, smiling.

I smile back at her again. "This is the person I was talking about, the boy friend—I mean a friend that is a boy…" I blush.

She smiles some more. "I was right then, wasn't I? You two look so good together."

We exit, not before thanking her and I breath a sigh of reassurance as Rei huddles closer to me.

This isn't a joke anymore. It's real. Very real.

I found myself always longing for him, always thinking about him, always wishing and dreaming that what if all that happened wasn't a joke…and just be real. Back then I thought I had fallen in love with someone I cannot reach. I thought it was impossible.

_It wasn't after all._

My life isn't nonsense anymore. Now that I found Rei, my life, my purpose, my…

Love.

Couldn't express it any stronger than that.

**  
  
- Owari -**

**  
  
Lei-chan Kon's Rants: **Finally finished it!!! God, took all my guts to write sap and fluff…so, was it okay? Is it really nonsense? Oo;; Was my portrayal of Enrique okay? I know what a weird coupling, Enrique/Rei, but it's just what passed my mind and suddenly, all of this inspiration came surging through and I couldn't stop!!! Imagine, this is _eight_ pages long (in Microsoft Word, pt. 8 Verdana)!!! Please RR!!! Tell me everything you wanna tell, don't hold! XP Thanks!

**  
  
= Ja ne! =**


End file.
